Unvoidable Fate
by Shino45
Summary: BL Tenma just moved to Raimon after many years. He work many jobs and go to school. He is very caring guy, maybe too caring. One day he helps an old man and a couple out, not realizing who they were. The old man give the boy his card so he can call him if need of help, and that card later does end of helping Tenma , not just help him but also finding out who he really is. TaiTen
1. Royal Family

**Title : Unvoidable Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Royal family**

* * *

On a sudden afternoon a sixteen year old teenager was working at a pastry shop. It wasn`t so busy since it was a wonderful day of, and many people were out walking around on such a lovely day.

"Tenma-kun, don't you need to get to school?" The Chef said looking at the watch he wore on his wrist. Tenma looked at his own watched and quickly changed into a white dress shirt and a black blazer and a red tie and he also wore black pants but he left one pant short. He wasn't in any private school, or any school that wore uniform. People found it strange the way he dressed but most found it cute.

"Kanata-san, I'm leaving." He said heading out the door with his bag in hand. The sun felt as nice as he ran, hopeful he won't be lately. Suddenly Tenma saw an old man on some steps. Then he heard something that sounded like a soccer ball go toward the old man, Tenma was quick so he was able to kick the soccer ball away.

"Are you alright?" Tenma said bending down to his kneel so he was the same level as the old man.

"This happens often." The old man spoke. Tenma then saw what was troubling the old man so he took out a bottle of water and gave it to him."

"Drink this." He said. The old man did as he was told and drank the water and he felt good as new suddenly.

"Thank you for saving me from the soccer ball and also giving me this." The old man smiled. The old man then noticed something that caught his eyes. On the right side of the boy's hair was some kind of attachment, he felt like he had seen it somewhere. Tenma noticed the old man staring at it.

"This is a family heirloom." Tenma smiled.

"Father!" Tenma and the old man turned around and saw a man and woman, from the looks they looked like a married couple to the teenager.

"I'm sorry, I've worried you but I'm fine this young man helped me out." The old man spoke telling the two, he was great then fine.

"Thank you for helping my father out." The man who was beside the woman said.

"I didn't do much." Tenma said. The man and woman both bowed to Tenma which made Tenma shock, it was strange for him for them to bow to him."Please!" It was nothing."

"You have such lovely eyes." The woman said. I have never seen eyes like yours before.

Tenma heard people call his eyes strange but never lovely before.

"Thank you." Tenma thanked the woman.

The old man and the two were about to leave when Tenma saw, what looked like a woman's wallet on the ground. Tenma picked it up and looked around. He realizes it must have been that woman. They weren't that far away so ran up to them.

"Excuse me!" He yelled then handed the woman the wallet. The woman was surprised and thanked the brunette. Tenma was about to leave but was stopped when the old man grabbed his arm.

"Please take this." The old man had given the man a card."If ever you need help, please contact us." He smiled, as did the two.

Tenma didn't want to take it but the old man was being so kind so he had no choice. He put the card in his pant pocket, he was sure he wasn't going to call them anyway. They started to leave then Tenma heard the clock town bell rang and when he looked at his watch, he couldn't believe it, he was late.

* * *

Tenma headed to his high school, he looked inside his classroom and saw that class had already started.

"I was sure I was going to be in time this time." Tenma was thinking what he should do, then the classroom door opened and his scary sensei stood there before him.

"Tenma-kun, mind telling me why your late again?"

"Gouenji-sensei." Tenma said looking elsewhere instead of his face.

"Why don't you come in?" He said. Tenma did as he was told and sat beside his friend Kairya Masaki.

"How come you're always late?" Masaki whispered.

"I don't known." Tenma said. He was sure he was going to be in time but he had to help the old man then the woman dropped her wallet. He could of pretend not to noticed, but that's what kind of person he is, he likes helping people.

"Don't tell me you helped somebody again." Masaki said staring at Tenma. Tenma turned around and gave a smile to the bluenette.

"You know me so well." Tenma laughed. Masaki couldn't believe his friend, it wasn't the first time around this had happened.

"Lucky we didn't have Kidou-sensei, if we did you would be so dead." Masaki said.

The school that Tenma attends is Raimon High school, but it's no ordinary high school since it starts noon and finishes at four. Tenma had just moved to Raimon from another town, he currently lives alone.

Tenma was on his break and was walking around with Masaki and some students started staring at them.

"Popular as always aren't you." Masaki said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tenma said but in fact he knew, many people admired Tenma since he was good in many things, but it just wasn't people who admired him for that but also students who had a crush on him, that Tenma didn't know but his friends knew. Tenma didn't know the fact that both opposite sex liked him and also the fact he broke many hearts without knowing.

"Do you want to go that new restaurant that opened?" Masaki asked the brunette.

"Sorry I can't." Tenma declined. It wasn't the first time that he declined an offer to go out.

"Again, why are you so busy?" Masaki didn't like the fact that Tenma was always busy and didn't tell him or his friends the reason why.

* * *

After class was over Tenma hurried out the door and quickly headed to the hospital. He quickly changed into his work clothes.

"Good evening, Tenma-kun." A tall man appeared with a chart in his hand.

"Good evening, Dr. Fudou." Tenma replied. Fudou is a doctor that Tenma really looked up, he must joke around once awhile but he does his job well.

"Aren't you tired since you just came from school?" Fudou said. Fudou also worries not just his patients but his workers as well.

"I'm fine." Tenma replied.

Later when Tenma was on break, he saw one worker was watching something on the television about some royal families.

"I didn't know we had royalties here." The worker heard him and turned around and spoke.

"That's right, your just moved here Tenma-kun." The man then took out a newspaper and started doing the crossword.

"Kazemaru-san, how long as the royal family have been here?" Tenma asked. The bluenette stopped what he was doing and thought for a while.

"I'm not too sure, but they have been here for a long time." Kazamaru then remember something and stared at the brunette.

"Aren't you actually working at the castle tonight?" When Kazamaru said that the brunette looked confused.

"I'm working at a place called Laputa." Tenma said.

"Idiot, that the castle's name." Tenma didn't even realize he was working at the castle, no wonder he didn't know since he just found about the royal family.

Tenma was done his work and started headed to his other job. This job was different from the rest. His job was to make sure everything was fine for the party that was happening. He had wear a mask like many other people did in the party.

* * *

"This is so boring." Tenma thought then the lights went off and on again and people looked up at the stage and Tenma saw somebody familiar appeared on the stage. It was the man and woman from this afternoon.

"My queen and I are really thankful for you all attending this party."

"Noway?" They are the royal family.

Tenma then headed out the party room, his job was almost finished. He was about to head home when he overheard somebody talking on the phone.

"What do you mean she can't make it?" Tenma didn't want to listen so he started to leave but then a hand grabbed his hand. It was the same man who was on the phone.

"Young lady, can I ask for a help?" The man said politely.

"I'm a guy, you know." The man knew that Tenma was a guy but he needed somebody, anybody would do for this job.

"Please help me!" The man said going down on his kneel. Tenma couldn't turn away but he had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**This is going to be a love triangle with charatcers that usual don't end up with Tenma in most stories i've read.**_


	2. Ticket

**Title : Unvoidable Fate**

**Pairing : Tenma x Taiyou / Tenma x Yukimura**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Ticket**

* * *

"Mr, what's the big idea?" Tenma didn't like how things had turned out. He was now dressed in a girl's white dress up to the kneel with white flats and a long brunette wig and the worse of all, he had to wear make-up.

"My name is Zai and I'm sorry but I had no choice since a female was supposed to come but she cancelled on us." The man named Zai then handled the violin to Tenma.

"What's this for?" Tenma asked.

"The person was supposed to play the violin." Zai said. You don't have to play since we will put the fake music since this is last minute.

"Um, I don't mind playing since I know how to play."

"That make things easier." Zai smiled with delight. You may play any note you know that would make the crown prince happy.

"Is today a special day?" Tenma asked.

"It's the crown prince's sixteen birthday."

"He's older than me." Tenma thought.

Zai then led the young brunette to a door that led to the huge party hall. There were many people dancing and chatting, some were eating food. In the middle the brunette spotted some familiar faces.

"Those were the people I met this afternoon." He thought, he looked around didn't see a prince that Zai was talking about.

"He's not even here." Tenma thought.

"You're going to be on soon so be ready." Zai whispered into Tenma's ear. The prince has disappeared but the parents are still here."

"Here is a performer we have ordered for this party." Zai said once he was up there. Tenma was nervous but he just had to get this over with it. Tenma walked toward the middle of the party. He could feel everybody's eyes were on him.

"I need to play a song that will make the prince happy." Tenma thought. Even those he isn't here."

Then he remembered a song he used to play when he was little. "This will do." He thought as he started to play.

The sadness born today

Soars high into the sky

The sky opens its eyes and calls the wind

Making my heart tremble

I want to protect you, I want to feel our destiny

The tear you shed, the hollow in your heart

I want to fill it with happiness

It's a tender rain

May this song reach your side

No matter how far we are apart

Please believe in those words I gave you

In a castle roof a young man with bright orange hair and has dull blue eyes was staring up into the sky when he heard music playing, it was so smoothng and it relaxed him. And the music was familiar to him, like he heard it somewhere before but he didn't know from where.

Singing in the rain

The raindrop are shinning beautifully

The moment when all the sadness is washed away

The world will come alive

Please come the tender rain

Even if one day this scenery withers away

The overwhelming emotion will still continue to pour into your eyes

I want to connect our hearts

I want to feel your pain

when you wake up, on the soaked ground

the buds are definitely blooming

it's a tender rain

Once the music was finish Tenma bow down then people started clapping. This made the brunette happy. He was glad to be done so he quickly walked out the room with Zai.

* * *

"Thank you so much, young man." Zai smiled. Tenma went and changed into his normal clothes and was about to leave but he couldn't find Zai anywhere since he had to return the violin. He decided to go look for the man so he walked out of the room he was but accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch, where you're going?" Tenma looked up and saw a boy that he didn't recongize.

The boy then saw that Tenma was holding a violin." Sorry." Tenma apologized. He started to walk away but then the boy grabbed his hand. Tenma looked back at the boy

"Is there something you need?" Tenma asked.

"We're you the one playing earlier." Things just had to go worse for the brunette. He let out a small smile. "It must be my sister." Tenma said making up something right there and now. When Tenma looked closer at the boy, he realizes he was pretty handsome. Tenma couldn't tell anybody that he had to dress like a girl.

"Can you stop staring at me?" The boy said with annoying tone.

"Is there a rule that says I can't stare at people?" Tenma mumbled.

"Did you say something?" The boy replied but Tenma just shook his head. This boy was actually pretty scary with the looks he was giving him.

"Do you know who I am?" He said.

"Should I." Tenma replied.

"I am Prince Taiyou." Tenma didn't know that this guy was the prince.

"I'm the prince so you shouldn't talk to me in such ways."

"Even if you're a prince, your just like any other normal person." Tenma said and walked away from the prince.

The prince stood there shock. Nobody had ever talked to him that way before. Ever since small everybody was scared of him because he was prince and the way he acted. He was always alone even after his parents died and his aunt and uncle took care of him.

"He's pretty interesting." Taiyou thought with a grin on his face.

"What are you making that weird face for?" Taiyou turned around and saw it was his friend.

"Yukimaru, when did you get here?"

"Ever since the girl performed that wonderful song." Yukimaru smiled. It seemed familiar to me.

"You too, huh." Taiyou said. But I never met such a rude person before."

* * *

Tenma had just made it to class the next morning. He was running late since he got in late last night so he didn't have enough time to sleep.

"Tenma." Masaki called out the brunette's name.

"Hey, Good morning." Tenma replied and went to his seat and placed his head on his desk and his eyes slowy closed.

"Good morning to you too." Masaki said as he watched the brunette sleep.

"At least you we'rent late today." Masaki thought.

At lunch Tenma and Masaki and a couple of others were having lunch together at the school roof since everywhere else is always full.

"Shindou-senpai and the others were asking about you." Masaki said. He then took a spoonful of rice.

"They have, sorry I've been busy." Tenma said.

"I've noticed." Masaki said. You know I know that you been doing so many jobs."

"You do." Tenma said a bit shocked. How did you find out?"

"I saw you going to Kazamaru-san and Endou-san and told me about it."

"Is that so?"

"Why did you tell me?" Masaki looked mad that his friend he known for a long time would keep such a secret from him.

"Sorry." Tenma apologized.

"If you're sorry then let's hang out this Saturday night." Masaki then held out some ticket to some grand hotel. Shindou-senpai and the others will be there too."

"This Saturday." Tenma said.

"I asked Kazamaru-san and Endou-san and said you are free that day."

"Since I'm free, I guess I will go." Tenma smiled. He hadn't seen his friends for a long time. He needed the break too since he had been working a lot.

"This is great." Masaki smiled.

"By the way, how did you manage to get those tickets?" Tenma asked. I've heard it is impossible to get those from such a grand hotel."

"You remember Hiroto-nii." Masaki said.

"Oh, you're half-brother." Tenma said.

"Hiroto-nii is the head of the Kira company so he always gets things there first."

Tenma remember that Hiroto used to come over to the café when Endou used to work there but now he doesn't even those he knows where Endou works now.

"Maybe he was busy." Tenma thought.

"Here." Masaki gave the one of the ticket to the brunette. Tenma took the ticket and looked at it.

"Don't lose it." Masaki said.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Endou-san." Tenma said as he entered the café. This café is different from the café that Tenma was working in yesterday. Endou Mamoru is in charge of this café and the one that Tenma actually works in, the other was he was working at was just temporty since they needed help.

"Same to you." Endou said.

"I heard you are going to the grand hotel with your friends." Endou said while taking some cakes out from the fridge.

"How do you know that?" Tenma asked surprised.

"Masaki was telling Kazamaru and me when we saw him that he was planning on taking you."

"I didn't know that." Tenma said.

"How did he manage to get the tickets anyway?"Endou asked.

"Masaki said Hiroto got them for him."

"Hiroto." Endou said with a sad expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Tenma asked when he noticed the change in Endou's face.

"It's nothing." Endou said.

**Ring**

**Ring**

Tenma quickly picked the phone up.

"Hello, this is café Spring, how may I help you?" Tenma spoke.

"I like to order some cream puffs." The other person spoke.

Tenma thought it was strange that somebody wanted to order cream puffs, no body has ever ordered cream puffs before. It's either cakes or ice-cream or even donutes.

"When would you like it deliever?" Tenma asked.

"Tomorrow." The person said. And can you deliever to the the kitchen of Laputa castle."

"Whose name should I put it as?"

"En, is just fine."

After getting the information Tenma started writing down. He didn't want to go to that castle again but he didn't have a chocie since it was him who picked up the call so he had to deliever it.

"I hope I don't run into trouble again." Tenma thought.


	3. Party

**Title : Unvoidable Fate**

**Pairing : Tenma x Taiyou / Tenma x Yukimura**

* * *

**Monolaymoo**

**thank you for the first review, it made me really happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Party**

* * *

"Endou-san." Tenma called out as he entered the café. Endou walked out from the back when he heard the brunette calling his name.

"What are you doing here?" Endou asked. He was sure the brunette was going to that party.

"I think I lost the ticket that Masaki gave me." Tenma was in such a panic. Just when Masaki told me not to lose it."

"Is Tenma here?" Both the brunette turned their heads and saw a familiar face.

"Kazemaru-san, why are you here?" Tenma asked. Kazemaru then took out a ticket from his pocket and held it up in the air.

"While you rushed out you dropped this." Tenma couldn't believe this, he was so glad that Kazemaru saw the ticket, if he didn't he would be so dead.

"Thank you." Tenma rushed toward Kazemaru with a bright smile.

"You're wearing that to the party." Kazemaru said in disprovable. It was the same thing he wore for school.

"It's a party and this is like a suit anyway." Tenma looked over his own clothes, he thought he looked pretty good.

"You should hurry since you're already running late to meet Kairya and others." Endou said. Tenma then took the ticket from Kazemaru and bowed his head and waved bye to the two and ran out the café.

"That's not the only reason you came here for, is it?" Endou asked.

"You know me so well." Kazamaru smiled. I came to talk about Hiroto." Endou knew Hiroto was going to come in the conversion. You were lying when you said things with you two were fine."

"How did you find out?" Endou asked.

"Who do you think I heard it from?" Endou knew he couldn't hide it but he didn't think he would be found out this soon.

"Tenma's a good kid and is only looking out for you." Kazemaru said. You used to be just like him."

* * *

Tenma was running in the speed of light. He was supposed to meet his friends at the train station since none of them drove. Tenma had a licence but he didn't have a car, same with the others.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tenma said catching his breath to speak when he saw the three standing there. He hadn't seen the other two for a while since they were in different classes but he saw Masaki since they were in same class.

"It's good to see you." Shindou said.

"Try to get more free time." Kirino smiled.

"You're late!" Masaki said in an angry tone. Masaki knew that the bluenette was going to mad at him but he tried to act cool.

"Can't you be nice like them?" Tenma pointed to Shindou and Kirino.

"Let's hurry now." Shindou said. We are already late." The train arrived and they got inside. They sat on the place that had four seats, two facing each other. Shindou and Tenma sat in one and Masaki and Kirino sat on the other.

"You're wearing the same thing as you did as in school." Masaki commented on.

"But, it looks okay since it looks formal." Kirino said.

"Thank you." Tenma said looking proud."

"Yea, if only he rolled the bottom of his pant down." Masaki said. Tenma knew the moment that Tenma was late he was going to start acting cold. He had to try to calm down his friend.

The brunette took out his mobile and then showed it to the bluenette. Masaki's face lit up from happiness. He couldn't take his eyes off of the mobile's screen. Tenma allowed Masaki to take his phone in his hand.

"You did it again." Shindou whispered in Tenma's ear. Kirino on the other hand could see the screen and what the bluenette was staring at. It was a picture of a girl with long brunette hair that was wearing a short white party gown and she was holding a boutique of flowers.

"Who's that?" Kirino asked. He realizes that Kairya wasn't going to give him an answer since he was too observe on the screen.

"It's hard to explain." The brunette said. The truth was only a couple of people knew who the girl in the picture was. Tenma didn't want to tell anybody since it was so embarrassing; he didn't have a choice that day.

Suddenly the train stopped which Tenma was glad since he didn't have to answer Kirino, Shindou was quiet since he knew that Tenma didn't want anybody to know. The four got off and Kairya gave his phone back to Tenma. They headed to the large grand hotel. The four showed their ticket and entered the building. There was so many people inside, a lot of them looked rich, Tenma didn't like rich people.

"Did you lose your ticket?" Shindou whispered in Tenma's ear. The brunette stopped walking and looked back at Shindou.

"How did you know?" Tenma whispered back.

"The ticket looks wrinkle." Shindou said. If Kairya knew about this."

"Don't tell him, I don't want to deal with calming him down again."

"Anyway, I'm going to get some food." Shindou said.

"I'm hungry too." Kirino replied. It was the usual route for them, now Kairya would be the next to speak up.

"I'm going too." Masaki said. Masaki then stared at the brunette.

"I'll come in a bit." Tenma said. I need to go to the rest room."

Tenma was left alone and he wondered around the hotel. It was his second time here, the last time he was here was when he first came to Japan and met Hiroto and Endou and they took him here without any say in for him. Tenma walked and walked, he was looking for the rest room.

"Tenma-kun." The brunette turned around when he heard his name being called out. A red-head was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hiroto-san." Tenma said surprised. He had heard that Hiroto wasn't going to be attending the party but here he is. Hiroto is the only adult that he calls by his first time. What are you doing here; Masaki said you weren't going to be here?"

"I wasn't going to attend but suddenly I got free." Hiroto then started walking toward the brunette and ruffled the boy's hair into a mess. Tenma was annoyed, whenever that Hiroto saw him he messed his hair up.

"I like your annoyed look." Hiroto joked.

"Hiroto, there you are?" Ryuuji said annoyed. Hiroto had suddenly disappeared. Midorikawa then saw that Hiroto was with Tenma.

"Tenma-kun, what are you doing here?" Midori hadn't seen the young boy for a long time.

"Nice to see you, Midorikawa-san." Tenma smiled.

"I heard that you were busy these days." Ryuuji said walking toward the red-head and brunette.

"I was busy but I manage to off today." Tenma smiled. Ryuuji then turned to Hiroto with an angry look on his face. Were you running away again?"

"Again?" Tenma thought.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroto was trying to dodge the question. I wanted to see Tenma-kun." He turned to Tenma and smiled.

"I can see that." Ryuuji said.

"Tenma-kun, can you do a favor for us." Hiroto said. We will pay you if you do this favor for us."

"Hiroto, you're not asking him to..

"I am." Hiroto said with a serious expression on his face. Tenma didn't know what was going on but he owed Hiroto a lot so of course he would do anything to help Hiroto.

"What do I have to do?" Ryuuji was still surprised by Tenma even those he knew he would never say no.

"Thank you." Hiroto smiled.

* * *

"How did I end up being inside a vent?" Tenma asked himself. Hiroto had told him to go inside a vent and spy on a some people he knew where they were. Tenma stopped half way and heard two people talking.

"You're highness be reasonable."

"He's a prince." Tenma thought.

"I'm not changing my mind and I told you to call me Yukimura."

Tenma could see from the vent that the person called Yukimura was a young boy, probably around his age; he had spiky navy blue hair, with two strands hanging from each side of his face, thick eyebrows and teal eyes.

"Have a met him somewhere before?" Tenma thought. He looked like somebody but he couldn't think of who he was.

"You're looking for that girl, we don't even know if she's still in Japan."

"I don't care." Yukimura replied back.

"Are they talking about a girl?" Tenma thought.

"That girl is the only one I will accept to be my wife." Yukimura was getting fed up with this conversion with his brother.

"You're can't just marry a commoner, it has be a royal heir or else our kingdom will be in ruins."

After a while it seems like the younger boy won and the older man walked away and leaving the younger boy alone.

"This is so troublesome." Yukimura mumbled. Tenma was still in the vent when he accidently hit the vent open without him knowing, he's arm was so tired that when he stretched it crashed on and made a hole. The noise made Yukimura look up and down came falling Tenma. The brunette fell on top of the bluenette. The brunette manages to get off before causing any pain to the prince.

Tenma helped the prince up, this time he could see the boy clearly since they were so close to each other. Tenma noticed a small cut on the prince's right cheek.

"Sorry." Tenma apologized. He then took out his wallet. Yukimura watched as Tenma took out something from his wallet. Tenma then ripped the bandage and placed it on the prince's cut. Suddenly Tenma's phones started vibrate. There was message send by Masaki.

_Where are you?_

"I have to go." Tenma said as he rushed out but was stopped when Yukimura called out.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?" Tenma asked as he turned around to stare at the prince.

"You seem familiar." Yukimura said. Tenma was thinking the same thing.

"I'll tell you since I don't think we will bump into each other again." Tenma said. I am Matsukaze Tenma."

* * *

Tenma then rushed out of there and headed to where his friends were. They were seated on a table.

"Where were you?" Masaki asked.

"I was looking around." Tenma replied.

"Hiroto-nii said he wants to see you."

"He probably wants to know about the conversion." Tenma thought. It wasn't anything interesting."

"Did you eat yet?" Kirino asked.

"I completely forgot when I was looking around." Tenma said.

"That's just like you." Shindou said.

"Tenma, Tsurugi told me to tell you to visit him and Hakuryuu." Kirino said.

"There no way I want to visit, Hakuryuu!"Tenma yelled inside his mind. Whenever he didn't see them a lot Hakuryuu will give him such a long talk, not to mention a lot of pain.

"I'll take that silence as in you're not going to go are you."

"Are you kidding me?" Tenma couldn't believe that Kirino was even asking him that. There was no way he was suddenly going to show up when he kept on telling them that he was busy. Tsurugi was alright but Hakuryuu was a different story. If only Tsurugi and Hakuryuu weren't living together as roommates.

"You have to visit them once awhile." Shindou said. Hakuryuu was your first friend you made when you came to Japan. Also he said you begged him to be your friend.

"It's more like he forced me too." He mumbled.

Tenma could still remember the first day he arrived in Japan. He had gotten a job right away and he headed to the school was going to attend. He didn't want to interact with anybody but Hakuryuu showed up acting like he ruled the school.

_"I haven't seen you face before." Hakuryuu said staring up and down from Tenma. Tenma felt uncomfortable with the stares._

_Tenma tried to walk away but the white-haired boy didn't leave him alone. Tenma didn't speak much back then but even so Hakuryuu didn't mind since he was doing all the speaking._

_"I like you." Hakuryuu announced to the brunette. I never met anybody like you."_

_"I hate you." Tenma thought._

_When Tenma started school Hakuryuu would always appear in his class even when they had different classes. Hakuryuu never left Tenma's side. It was heard that Tenma and Hakuryuu were best friends; Tenma ignored it and carried on his day like normal. Time went on and Tenma got used to Hakuryuu and he even showed the brunette where he lived, not like he cared. Tenma then heard that Hakuryuu was changing school so the brunette thought he was moving away but the brunette was wrong. Hakuryuu changed to the school across from his._

_"I told my parents that I didn't want to move far from here." Hakuryuu said. I have somebody I need to take care of." Hakuryuu ment Tenma since he was staring at him._

_"I'm not a kid." Tenma said._

_"Sure you since you are younger and shorter than me." Hakuryuu smirked._

"Tenma, what are you think about?" Kirino asked.

"I'm thinking about a nightmare I once had." Tenma replied.


	4. Unexpected

**Title : Unvoidable Fate**

**Pairing : Tenma x Taiyou / Tenma x Yukimura**

* * *

**KyouTaiTen - thanks for the review, I'm glad i'm not the only one who like TaiTen.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected**

* * *

"There you hear there going be a parade for Prince Taiyou since he's next in throne."

"I'm so excited."

"We finally get to see the prince in flesh."

While Tenma and Masaki were heading home, they heard people chat about the prince, mostly the girls that seemed to be crazy about him.

"Prince Taiyou is pretty famous." Masaki said.

Tenma then recalled the night that he went to the castle for a job and he ended up helping somebody there and met the prince. The prince didn't give him a good first impression but when the brunette stared at the prince, he saw a bit of sadness in them.

"Let's go to the parade." Masaki said. He was excited like those girls since they never had something like this happen before.

"I don't mind." Tenma replied. Even if Tenma had declined, he was sure Masaki would drag him to the parade. The parade wasn't far from where Tenma lived so he agreed to go. When the two got there, there were already so many people gathering around the area. The parade started and Tenma and Masaki could see the marching band walk by playing their instruments.

"Prince Taiyou!" Tenma could hear the loud screams from the women that are on the side.

"What do they see in him?"

"Hmm. The first thing that comes to mind is his cool demeanor." Masaki answered. And I hear woman are crazy about how he has this sexy dark aura that pulls you in."

"Are you serious?" Tenma couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his friend's lips.

"That's what I heard." Masaki looked panicked. I didn't say I felt that way. Masaki didn't want to give Tenma the wrong idea.

"Eeeeek, it's Taiyou!" A shrill female voice fill the air. Tenma wished that he had a mute button and shut those girls up.

"Tenma, Taiyou's here."

"Yeah." Tenma replied with an uncaring voice.

A convertible is slowly making its way towards Tenma and Masaki. T

"He prince looks like he is on his best behavior, but he also looks kind of bored." Tenma thought as he stared at the prince, just then the prince's eyes stared back at Tenma. The prince looks surprised when he stared back at the brunette. The brunette's couldn't take his eyes off the prince.

"Does he recognize me?" Tenma thought. I fell as though time has stop for an instant." Suddenly Prince Taiyou leans over and speaks to the driver and the car stops. He steps out of the car and starts to walk toward Tenma and Masaki.

"Omigod! He's so hot!" Another woman's voice interrupts Tenma's gaze to the prince.

"N-no way.." Masaki looked surprised as Tenma is.

Prince Taiyou stops in front of the brunette and holds out his hand. Thanks for the time to come see me." The prince expression doesn't mean what his lips say at all.

"What?" Tenma looks confused by the prince's words. Huh? What's with this attitude.." The brunette's mind is confused how the prince is acting. The prince then leans in close and whispers into the brunette's ear. You live close by?"

"Huh?"

"Well?"

"Yes. The first second of the apartment round the corner." Tenma said without thinking since the prince was staring at him, telling the brunette to hurry.

"Hmm. I see.." The corners of the prince's mouth turn up.

"Prince Taiyou, it's good to see you in the flesh." Masaki said. The prince's expression freezes for an instant, but then he looked up at Masaki.

"Thank you." He smiles. Tenma knows how fake that smile is on the prince's face. The girls around the brunette and Masaki are holding out their hands to Prince Taiyou.

"Prince Taiyou, shake my hand!"

"Mine too!"

"Taiyou.." A man that looks like a butler hurries over to the prince, looking flustered.

"I know.." Taiyou replies. The prince shakes his hands with a few of the girls, and then the butler escorts him back to the car.

"Oh my gosh, Tenma!"

"I know." Tenma replies.

"The prince isn't half bad." Masaki said. And he went straight to you."

"Is he a Ho…" The brunette hit his friend in the back hard. He didn't want to hear the words that would come out of his friend.

"Don't even say that."

"Taiyou shook my hand…"

"Why did he go to those two?" Tenma could feel piercing stares from all around him. It wasn't normal for a prince to go up to some guys.

"Crap.. Taiyou's fan girls is giving us the evil eye.." Masaki said noticing the girls around us. These girls mean business." Masaki stared at the badges that the girls were wearing.

"Girls aren't sweet as they look." Tenma thought. Compared to these girls, Aoi is much nicer."

"Let's get outta here!" Masaki grabbed Tenma and they run out of there as fast as they could.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Masaki waved as he heads his way.

* * *

Tenma walks his way as well but stops near a bakery when he notices a familiar face. The boy turns around and stares at the brunette.

"You're.." The boy says in a surprised tone.

"You're the one I met at the party." Tenma was the one to finish his sentence.

"Prince Yukimura!" A man that was dressed similar to the butler that Prince Taiyou had by his side came running toward Yukimura.

"You're a prince." Tenma was getting a lot of surprises today.

"What are you doing here..?" Tenma asks." Isn't it bad for a prince to be out in the open."

"That's what I tell you, Prince Yukimura." The butler nods his head in agreement.

"That's why I'm wearing these sunglasses." Yukimura points at the black sunglasses he is wearing. Tenma didn't even notice the glasses until Yukimura said it.

"Isn't it worse since you have a butler with you?" Prince Yukimura mouth turns into a smile and looks at the man with him.

"He's right." Yukimura turns and looks back at the brunette." Tenma, right." He speaks.

"You remember me." Tenma says. Tenma didn't really care that a prince remember who he was.

"Yea, I never told my name." Yukimura looks guilty since the brunette told him his name but he forgot to tell him his."

"It's fine, Prince Yukimura."

"How you know my name?" Yukimura asks, shock.

"You're butler just called your name when he came running for you."

"That's right, he did." Yukimura stretches his head. He looks kind of funny, he's like those people that forgets a lot.

"Prince Yukimura, we have to go." The butler says in a worried tone.

"I got it, Ken." Yukimura then waves goodbye to the brunette and heads his way with his butler.

* * *

Tenma then headed toward his home. He opened the door to his apartment.

""I'm so tired." A sigh lets out of the brunette's mouth. I ended up going to the parade and meeting Prince Taiyou again and then Masaki and I had to run away from those girls, not to mention I met the boy I met at the party who was actually a prince." Tenma then switch on the television and the screen fills with news of the Prince Taiyou's parade. There shows a close of screen shot of Prince Taiyou.

"He's pretty cute when he smiles like that.." Tenma then realize what he had just said. He then shuts the television off and jumps on his bed. I'm just exhausted that's why I said that?" Tenma tells himself that.

That night Tenma is on his warm, soft bed and he is dreaming a lovely dream that a smile appears on his face. Suddenly he smells a nice scent, he knew it from somewhere but he couldn't recall where. The brunette's eyes open, guided by the sweet scent.

"What?" Tenma's eyes widen when he sees the face of a sleeping prince on his bed. I must be dreaming since I watched that news about him." Tenma closes his eyes but then he feels a weight, an arm lying over then brunette.

"This is not a dream…? Tenma opened his eyes again, Prince Taiyou's face is there. He is pressed close to the brunette, and his rhythmic breathing sights in and out.

"What is going on here!" Tenma yells in his head. Suddenly his thoughts are out loud. AAAAAAH!" The sound of Tenma's screams wakes the sleeping prince up.

"Mmm…"

"What are you doing here?! Tenma asks. Tenma backs away from the prince. The prince sits up, rubbing his eyes grumpily. You're too noisy.."

"What?"

"I said you're being too noisy." Taiyou repeats his words. The brunette's was sure he was going to scream again when the prince puts a hand over the brunette and whispers menacingly into the brunette's ears.

"You'll draw attention to us."

"Nnn…"

"If you're quiet, I'll let you go." Tenma didn't have another choice so he nodded his head and the prince removed his hand from Tenma.

"You're pretty well-behaved."

"W-what…How….Why were you in my bed?!" The prince makes a frown on his face. Didn't I tell you not to raise your voice?"

"I came through the window." He sighs. What other way is there?"

"And?" Tenma stares at the prince.

"You told me, at the parade?" Your apartment was the first on the corner."

"But…" Your bag was hanging outside the window, so I could tell which was yours."

"Uh.." Tenma couldn't believe this was happening.

"You're careless." He says. The window was open."

"So you climbed up?" Tenma asked.

"It's not that high." Taiyou replies. Tenma could not believe this was happening to him. Well it was his mistake for telling him about where he lived, but he didn't think that Prince Taiyou would actually come to his home.

"Why did you come here?" Tenma asked. And in the middle of the night." Suddenly the thought ran across Tenma, he remember those words that Masaki didn't get to finish. The prince must have caught on because he gave a smirk.

"Assail you?" Taiyou laughs. Not in a millions years, not to mention you are a boy."

"You never know." Tenma thought. Still he had his arms around me."

"You're was the only place I knew.." The next words was something that shocked the brunette. I ran away from the castle."

"Oh…and?"

"I needed to get out of the parade." He said it like it was the normal think to say. Tenma would understand a boy running away from home, but if a prince does, it's different.

"You can't stay here."

"I told you, I've run away from the castle." He says those words once again. I'm going to hide here for a while."

"What?"

"So, that's that." Prince Taiyou lays on the bed, like there nothing else to do.

"Wait! I can't hide you." Tenma can't handle something like this. Go home." Tenma then recall the butler that was with Taiyou. Also…the others will be worried about you."

"Your complaining annoys me." He glares at me with those dull blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"I guess it was a mistake to come here." He has a sad look on his face, but I'm out of choices. Deal with it." Taiyou grumbles.

"Prince Taiyou." Tenma raises his voice without meaning to, and the prince grabs hold of Tenma's arm. A smile is playing about his lips.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tenma thought as he looked up at the prince.

"If you won't hide me, I'll say you kidnapped me."

"I knew it." Tenma thought.

"Isn't it actually the other way around?" The smile isn't leaving the prince's face.

"If I say I was kidnapped, then that's what happened." He says with confident. Because I'm the prince."

Tenma was suddenly getting a Deja vu.

"You can't stay here." Tenma kept on repeating his words but it didn't seem like the prince was listening to him.

"You wanna call the police?" He smiled once again. It's a serious crime to abduct a prince."

"You're a demon." Tenma points at the prince.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Taiyou asked. What will you do if they deport you?"

"T-this isn't fair…" Tenma yells.

"I know." He replies with the corners of his mouth twitching. Tenma was about to say something else but he hears breathing and the prince was already asleep.

"Taiyou." Tenma calls out but the prince doesn't wake up. I guess I don't have a choice. A sigh leaves the brunette.

"I can't believe this." Tenma then head to the living room and sleeps on the sofa since Taiyou is sleeping on his bed.


	5. Post poned

**Title : Unvoidable Fate**

**Pairing : Tenma x Taiyou / Tenma x Yukimura**

* * *

**La Yuyake Familia - He`s too innocent.**

**Monolaymoo - thanks for letting me know.**

**KyouTenTai - Thanks, and here`s chapter 5.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

_ Tenma just moved to Raimon after many years. He work many jobs and go to school. He is very caring guy, maybe too caring. One day he helps an old man and a couple out, not realizing who they were. The old man give the boy his card so he can call him if need of help, and that card later does end of helping Tenma , not just help him but also finding out who he really is. TaiTen_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Postponed**

* * *

Mm…Morning?" Tenma tells himself as the sunlight is streaming through the curtains as he opens his eyes.

"I had such a weird dream." Tenma thinks as he gets up. Prince Taiyou sneaked into my room. The brunette the realize that his on the sofa. The brunette looks toward the bed, and there is Prince Taiyou, fast asleep.

"It wasn't a dream…" Tenma looks surprised. He stands up from the sofa in dismay, realizing that everything really happened. He didn`t want to sleep in the same bed with another guy so he chose the sofa.

"And despite everything, he's sleeping like a baby..." Tenma lets out a small sigh. He looks so young and cute when he's asleep…" The brunette realizes what he was thinking and tries to think about something else.

"I should make breakfast.."

After Tenma had made breakfast, he set the table with two plates since he had another person.

"What's this?" Taiyou asked, when he woke up and found breakfast at the table.

"Good morning." Tenma says politely. Breakfast. I made some for you too."

"Hmph."

"It doesn't really look so different from what I usually eat at the castle."

"Really?" Tenma replied. That's good." Tenma is relief to hear that since he isn't sure what to serve a prince.

Prince Taiyou takes a seat, picks up his fork, and begins to eat.

"Hang on." Tenma says.

"What?" Taiyou has a confuse look on his face.

"We have to give our thanks."

"Thanks?" The prince looks even more confuse.

"Yeah. Don't you give thanks before eating?"

"Oh, I knew there was a custom…" But we don't really follow it." The prince continues to eat.

"Um, I'd like you to say it, if you could." Tenma has done it since the day he learned to eat. It's polite to show your thanks for the food, and to the person who prepared the meal."

Prince Taiyou doesn't look like he is interested in it.

"Are you lecturing me?" Taiyou says in annoyed tone.

_"He's kind of scary." But?"_

"It's not a lecture." Tenma tries to say. The brunette doesn't know how to handle a prince.

"You're…like a school teacher." Taiyou said after relaxing a bit.

"School teacher?!"

"Yeah… You're always nagging at me."

_"That's not something I want to be called."_

Grumbling slightly, Prince Taiyou places hid fork back on the table. Then he clasps both hands together.

"Thank you for this food…" He says. Happy now?" Taiyou's face is a bit red.

"Yes.." Tenma smiles.

_"I didn't think he would actually do it."_

"Thank you for this food." Tenma says and sit down opposite from Taiyou and starts to eat.

"This is all pretty good.." Taiyou said. Which is your specialty?"

"Hmm.." Tenma thinks for a while. The scrabble eggs."

"They are as good as what they make at the castle." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a pro." Tenma can't help but be happy from a common from him. While making small talk,, Prince Taiyou finishes off his food with impeccable manners.

"I have to go to school." After clearing up, Tenma calls out to the prince who is sitting by the window. But he doesn't respond.

"Is something wrong?" Tenma asked.

"It's… nothing.." He replied. There was a pause in his words. The brunette realize there is something bother the prince. Tenma was about to leave it when the prince opens his mouth.

"I was thinking that it's about time for people to notice and start panicking."

"He's right." Tenma realize again what a mess he has gotten himself into.

"You'd better go or you'll be later."

"I know." Tenma said. _Even thou I'm always late."_ Tenma waves the prince goodbye and heads out the door.

* * *

Tenma still couldn't believe that he was hiding a prince. He was mean at first but he's nice at times. The brunette arrives in class, late as usual and he gets a scolding from Kidou-sensei. He just had to be late the day hat Kidou-sensei had their class. At lunch break as usual Tenma and Masaki go up to the roof.

"Tenma." Masaki said.

"Masaki, what's the matter?" Tenma asked.

Look, look!" Masaki takes out a newspaper from underneath his arm. Tenma didn't even notice that he was holding it.

**The Headlines**

**'Prince Taiyou's succession ceremony postponed due to delays in preparations.'**

Tenma looked surprised since he didn't know about any ceremony. He thought the parade was just for fun.

"I'm so upset, after they did the parade and everything." Masaki said. Masaki was the one who was really excited about going to parade.. Tenma at the time didn't even know what the parade was for, all he knew was it had to do with Prince Taiyou.

"Yeah." Tenma replied.

Tenma felt guilty for lying to Masaki, he knew Masaki was a big fan of Prince Taiyou, it wasn't like those fangirls that adored the prince. Masaki idolized the prince.

Class flew with unease.

* * *

When Tenma returned home, he saw the prince sitting down and watching the television. He was flipping through channels.

"What did you do today?" Tenma asked. It must've been boring for you."

"I've been surfing channels and there's tons of interesting TV shows." A light shines in the prince's eyes. He looks like he's having fun.

Tenma puts his bag down on the floor and start taking out some text books. The prince watches as Tenma flips open and book.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm studying for a test." Tenma replied. School is really important to me."

"It must be tough being an ordinary person."

"I g-guess." Tenma stuttered without meaning to. It's not all bad, it can be fun too."

"Fun?" He looks confuse. How can studying be fun?"

"It's fun because when I go to my classes I get to see my friends." Tenma smiles. I feel excited getting ready for tomorrow!"

"For friends.." The prince's eyes widen slightly, and then he lowers them as though lost in thought.

"Taiyou?"

"It's nothing." He replied. Prince Taiyou then takes one of the textbooks that Tenma was reading, he flips it open, he can't believe that the brunette had to study so much books.

"Which one are you looking through?" Tenma comes close to the prince, not realizing it. Tenma then realizes that they are so close but he doesn't move away. He is frozen in the spot. The brunette stares at the prince. The prince finally looks away, his cheeks pink.

"What? You blushing?" He asks with a blush on his face.

"So are you.." Tenma replied.

"Huh?" The prince's eyes widen, and he turns away. That's not true." The prince looks away once more and goes and sit on the sofa.

* * *

Later that evening Tenma was heading to work. Just then Tenma's cellphone rings. Alerting the brunette.

"Hello?" Tenma answers.

"Tenma, are you going to be free tomorrow?" Masaki asked.

"Why?"

"Minamisawa-san wanted to meet up." Tenma hadn't heard from Minamisawa for a while now, since Tenma had been busy with work and school. Minamisawa always wanted to meet but Tenma would always decline since he was too busy.

"Will you be free?"

"I don't think so." Tenma couldn't hang out. Suddenly Prince Taiyou's face instantly pops into Tenma's head.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

Suddenly then Tenma feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Tenma sees two men standing before him.

"Excuse me for interrupting you." Tenma is surprised to see Hiroto and Midorikawa standing before him.

"Hey, Tenma." Hiroto smiles and Midorikawa gives a wave.

"Hiroto-san? And… Ryuuji-san?"

"Huh? Did you say Hiroto and Midori?"

"Yeah." Tenma replied.

"Just when I was looking for those idiots." Masaki yelled. Masaki must've really been angry since he hung the phone up. Hiroto waits until Tenma hangs up the phone to start speaking.

"Haven't seen you lately?"

"Hiroto-san, I saw you at the party." Tenma said reminding the redhead.

"We did." He laughs.

"Are you out shopping?" Tenma asks since the area they are in are close to stores.

"Yeah. That, and…" Suddenly Midori hits the redhead on the back, making Hiroto realize what not to say.

"Is something wrong?" Tenma asked when he saw Hiroto's go looking in pain.

"It's nothing." Hiroto replied and then he stares back at Midori with annoyed expression. Midori on the other hand didn't seem to care one bit.

"Tenma-kun, your mother called us recently." Midori said.

"Did she?" Tenma didn't know about such facts.

"You haven't contacted her, have you?" Midori asked. Tenma didn't know what to say, Midori was right, he hasn't. From just looking at the brunette's face they could tell that Tenma hadn't contacted his mother.

"She's worry about you."

"I know." Tenma said. But he didn't want to call her since she would be more worried.

"My prince, you shouldn't shelter all the pain." Hiroto said kissing the hair piece that was attached to Tenma's hair.

"I told you not to call me that." Tenma pushed the redhead away.

"There is nobody around." Hiroto assured the brunette. As long as you have this, you are the prince." Tenma knew he couldn't run away from his fate.

"Our mission is to protect you." Midori said. Tenma knew this, he heard this so many times before. He told them, he didn't need them to protect him but even so they wouldn't listen. Since he did grow up with them. They cared a lot about the brunette.

"I have to get to work." Tenma said as he ran off to the direction of the work. The two stayed standing watching the brunette run off.

"Hiroto."

"I know." Hiroto replied.

* * *

Tenma had finally got the café that he was working today. Tenma saw that Endou was already here.

"Good evening, Endou-san." Tenma smiled.

"Good evening to you too." Endou replied. Suddenly Tenma notice that Endou wasn't alone.

"Kazemaru-san, what are you doing here?" Tenma asked when he spotted the older male.

"I came to visit, Endou." Kazemaru smiled.

Tenma then noticed some marks on the neck of Endou. Tenma couldn't believe this, why couldn't they d that somewhere else, when he wasn't around or somewhere else.

"Pervert!" Tenma mumbled and glared at Kazemaru.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kazemaru asked.

"No reason." Tenma said as he headed toward the locker room to get changed.


End file.
